


Pion

by HaruCarnage



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Self Prompt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Être un exorciste dans la congrégation de l'ombre n'est jamais facoile. Pour les humains normaux, ils étaient justes des drôles de types inconnus.





	Pion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages du manga ne m'appartiennent pas. Le reste, libre à toi de mettre qui tu veux comme personnages.
> 
> Note : J'espère que ça te plaira Mika. J'y ai mis mon coeur

Être un exorciste dans la congrégation de l’ombre. C’était aussi risquer sa vie. Et si en plus, ils devaient tous courir après un ancien de leurs. Ça le faisait moyen. Il avait vu Allen que de loin. Jerry l’adorait, il fallait dire qu’il mangeait comme une tribu tout entière. Même lui qui était gourmand ne savait pas si un jour, il l’avait fini son repas sans se prendre le chou avec Kanda. S’il y avait bien quelque chose de répétitif. C’étaient leurs insultes. Plus d’une fois, il avait eu cette envie de crier après le duo. Mais finalement, il n’avait rien. Maintenant, que ce n’était plus d’actualité, le cuisinier déprimait parce que son grand mangeur était parti. Et lui ? Il restait là à se demander où on l’enverrait. Si cette fois serait dangereuse... Il haussa les épaules, être appelé par Komui, c’était une chance de croiser Lenalee. Bien qu’il avait une personne avec qui il s’entendait et avait des sentiments. Voir son sourire ne serais-ce qu’une seconde lui mettait du baume au cœur. Seulement depuis que le jeune n’était plus là. C’était comme si quelque chose en elle avait disparu. Ah les adolescents parfois… Si mignons et idiots. Il n’était pas plus âgé. Mais quand même. Il savait où ce qu’il était niveau sentiment.

Il arriva dans le bureau de Komui. Son bâton sur le côté gauche de son corps. Il pouffa en le voyant envahi de paperasse. Il n’y avait que lui pour avoir un bureau comme ça. Il posa un regard sur son patron qui émergea de sa mer de papiers. Il semblait avoir quelques nuits de retards. D’un naturel gentil, mais taquin. Il balançait.

« Vous allez finir par ressembler au vieux Bookman à force de ne pas dormir.  
\- Je sais. Je sais. Mais j’ai une mission pour toi et un partenaire que tu sembles apprécier. »

Il sentit ses joues se chauffer. Son partenaire avait son caractère, mais au moins, ils fonctionnaient bien en duo. Il savait que la mission était sûrement compliquée. Mais il avait confiance en leurs capacités pour battre des niveaux deux. Peut-être avec une ou deux personnes de plus. Ils pourraient battre un niveau trois. Il sourit.

« Je suppose que si je trouve des infos sur l’adolescent maudit. Je saurai mieux considéré.  
\- J’en sais rien, très honnêtement. Mais s’il te plaît, prenez soin de vous. On perdu trop d’exorcistes lors de l’attaque du conte millénaire.  
\- Ne vous en faites pas. On gère. Bon courage pour votre tsunami de paperasse. »

Il gémissait en pleurant. Il pouvait l’entendre prononcer son nom. Il n’était qu’un exorciste parmi d’autres. Un personnage qui serait sûrement oublié par l’histoire. Pour preuve, malgré leur efficacité, le jeune Lavi ne s’était jamais encore greffé à leur duo ? Peut-être que son bâton et les cartes de son partenaire suffisaient pour battre les niveaux deux. Leurs nids et faire en sorte que le compte ai moins de main d’œuvre. Pas facile, vu qu’il s’appuyait sur la faiblesse humaine...


End file.
